


There's no place like home

by Dziabara



Series: Little, sweet suprises (Victuuri Week 2018) [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Day Six, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Home, Living in St. Petersburg, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Humor, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, You'll smile like Victor after reading this, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: After a hard day, there is no better reward than returning home. But... is Victor so sure?





	There's no place like home

***

Victor was tired. Yes, the living legend also could be chewed, exhausted and run out of energy, especially when there were so many duties falling upon his gray (but not balding!) head. Two press meetings in a row, an intense workout on the gym, a verbal battle with Yurio and a typical litany of comments from Yakov, which had started with the lateness and ended with the proper, though still harsh criticism of the shaky camel spin, completely destroyed Victor's good mood. And even if Victor kept his face perfectly still, he was dying internally because of life's injustice.

“I’m back!” he called as happily as he could, greeting Makkachin, who was circling along the entrance, overjoyed to see the owner.

“Oh, Victor!” Yuuri looked out of the kitchen and, wiping his hands in the dishcloth, walked to the fiancé’s, who was taking off his shoes. “Good you're home. How was it?”

Victor looked up from sneakers, intending to start a long list of complaints, which was beginning with some dramatic _it was so horrible day that I would like to ask for some exemption from life, preferably for a few weeks_ , but then he looked at Yuuri and... and he froze. Victor though that nothing could save this day, so he wrote it off and decided that the couch and the warm blanket were only things that would be able to comfort him, but then he showed up, his gold and his love. He smiled warmly, looking at Victor with gorgeous, round eyes, so his black eyebrows arranged in two nice, upward arches. Yuuri always smiled in somewhat restrained manner and rarely laughed loud, so every time he already did, he was shinning with some inexplicable beauty. The world became a better place, water was cleaner, food tastier, air smelled of sea and citrus, and Victor's troubles just faded away.

"Wonderful," he replied, without any trace of earlier aversion to the entire cosmos in his voice.

“Really?” Yuuri tilted his head, making the scale of his charm just exploded. “What happened?”

Victor returned the smile, straightened up, kicking straight to the hanger the unnecessary sneaker, then took Yuuri's hands in his and brought them to his mouth. It was funny that even though they tasted of mint dish soap and some damp cloth, they were the greatest reward after a hard, busy day.

“I fell in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dziabara) and [Tumblr](http://dziabara.tumblr.com/) to know about updates!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
